Ryō Horikawa
Ryō Horikawa (堀川 りょう Horikawa Ryō?, born Makoto Horikawa (堀川 亮''Horikawa Makoto''?), born February 1, 1958 in Osaka, Japan) is a Japanese actor and voice actor. He is married to fellow Japanese voice actress Hitomi Oikawa, whose birth name is also Horikawa (堀川?). His former stage name is also Ryo Horikawa, which uses the kanji of his given name, though pronounced "Ryo". CareerEdit Horikawa started out as a child actor in elementary school. He made his debut in voice acting as Kenta Hirono, the protagonist of the 1984 anime''Yume Senshi Wingman''. From there, he became famous for his anime character roles as Andromeda Shun (Saint Seiya), Heiji Hattori (Detective Conan), Reinhard von Lohengramm (Legend of the Galactic Heroes) and Vegeta (Dragon Ball series). He is also well known for his game role as Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros. series). His wife is also a voice artist.1 FilmographyEdit Anime television seriesEdit ; 1980s * Dr. Slump - Arale-chan (1984) (Charmy Yamada, Sakamoto) * Dream Soldier Wing-Man (1984) (Kenta Hirono) * Fist of the North Star (1984) (young Kenshiro) * GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985) (Jigoku Douji) * Dragon Ball (1986) (Charmy Yamada) * Saint Seiya (1986) (Andromeda Shun) * Esper Mami (1987) (Boy) * Lady Lady!! (1987) (Arthur Drake Brighton) * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (1988) (Boy, Wolf, Dog, Boy A, Taro, Richard) * Dragon Ball Z (1989) (Vegeta, Vegetto) * Dragon Quest (1989) (Adonis) ; 1990s * YuYu Hakusho (1992) (Karasu) * Legend of the Swordmaster Yaiba (1993) (Takeshi Onimaru) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (1993) (Tadao Yokoshima) * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon S (1994) (Thomas Harris) * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (1994) (Mogubee) * Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon SuperS (1995) (Yoshiki Usui) * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS(1995) (Buros) * Phantom Thief Saint Tail (1995) (Misato) * Dragon Ball GT (1996) (Vegeta, Gogeta) * Detective Conan (1996) (Namigawa Katsuhiko,2 Heiji Hattori) * The Files of Young Kindaichi (1997) (Asa Kakimoto, Ohno, Tsukishima) * Trigun (1998) (E.G. Mine) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998) (Ryuichi Fuwa) ; 2000s * Digimon Tamers (2001) (Makuramon) * The Twelve Kingdoms (2002) (Shisei) * Ashita no Nadja (2004) (Antonio Fabiani) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (2005) (Zaruchimu) * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2006) (Hermit) * Ojarumaru (2008) (Gorgeous) * Dragon Ball Kai (2009) (Vegeta, Vegetto) ; 2010s * Digimon Fusion (2012) (Phelesmon) * Samurai Flamenco (2014) (Heatnoid) * Dragon Ball Super (2015) (Vegeta) Original video animations (OVAs)Edit * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1988) (Reinhard von Lohengramm) * Vampire Princess Miyu (1988) (Kei Yuzuki) * Shin Captain Tsubasa (1989) (Jito Hiroshi) * Yagami-kun no Katei no Jijō (1990) (Futamura) * Slow Step (1991) (Naoto Kadomatsu) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1991) (Kou Uraki) * Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans (1993) (Vegeta) * Please Save My Earth (1993) (Hokuto Yakushimaru) * Iczer Girl Iczelion (1994) (Chaos) * Kizuna (1994) (Kai Sagano) * Kizuna 2 (1994) (Kai Sagano) * Kizuna: Bonds of Love (1994) (Kai Sagano) * Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend (1996) (Ultraman Taro) * Detective Conan (2000) (Heiji Hattori) * Kizuna: Bonds of Love (2001) (Kai Sagano) * Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! (2008) (Vegeta) Theatrical animationEdit * Toki no Tabibito -Time Stranger-'' (1986) (Mori Ranmaru) * ''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (1992) (Vegeta) * Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (1992) (Vegeta) * Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993) (Vegeta) * Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (1993) (Vegeta) * Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (1995) (Vegeta, Gogeta) * Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (1995) (Vegeta) * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) (Vegeta) * Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' (2015) (Vegeta) Video gamesEdit * Abalaburn Lemuria * Another Century's Episode 2 (Kou Uraki) * Detective Conan: Tsuioku no Mirajiyu (Heiji Hattori) * Dragon Ball Z series (Vegeta, Vegetto, Gogeta) * Double Dragon II: The Revenge PC Engine version (Billy Lee) * Final Fantasy IV DS (Edward, Zeromus) * J-Stars Victory VS (Vegeta) * Kunio-kun series (Kunio) * Langrisser I & II (Ledin) * Makeruna! Makendō 2 (Doro‑san) * Power Stone (Falcon) * Power Stone 2 (Falcon) * Shining Force EXA (Ragnadaam III) * Star Ocean: The Second Story (Dias Flac, Bowman Jean) * Super Robot Wars series (Kou Uraki) * Super Smash Bros. series (Captain Falcon, Dunban) * Tales of Destiny (Miktran) * Lost Odyssey (Tolten) * Xenoblade (Dunban) TokusatsuEdit * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Akumaro Sujigarano) * Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger Season Two (General Two Tsuguo Ushirozawa) Drama CDsEdit * Abunai series 3: Abunai Bara to Yuri no Sono * Abunai series 4: Abunai Campus Love (Ayumu Izaki) * Catch Me! (Tatsuki Kanou) * Ginnoyuki Furufuru (Yukihiko Takagi) * Que Sera, Sera (Fujito Mura) * Shiawase ni Naroune (Tokio Mouri) * Sweet Summer Supplies (Tokio Mouri) DubbingEdit * The Lord of the Rings (Pippin Took) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Henry the Green Engine, Seasons 1-8, succeeded by Junichi Kanemaru, Mavis the Quarry Diesel, Season 5 only, replacing Naomi Nagasawa and succeeded by Yuka Shioyama, Oliver the Big Excavator, Season 6 only, succeeded by Yuta Odagaki and some Troublesome Trucks) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Henry the Green Engine) * Mr. Men (Mr. Mean) * Underdogs (Grosso) * Snow White's Adventures (Doppy) * Dir En Grey's Arche (Trailer)3 Category:Voice Actors